Hot with an Accent
by Romaeus
Summary: Accents can soemtimes add a hot touch to things...


**Enjoy.**

* * *

But Logan please! It would be soooo coooool if you do!" I begged. I clapped my hands together and fell to my knees before the brunette. "I looked at his stubborn position with pleading eyes and shook my hands for gesture-effect trying to convince the person before me.

"I suck at them! Oh course I would never do that Kendall!" He explained to me, though I wasn't going to change my mind anytime soon.

"But...It's my birthday soon..." I trailed off.

"I know that...and I will give you an amazing present and all...but I will not do what you ask." He stubbornly said as he stood by his decision.

i sighed in defeat and stood back up. I slung my backpack over my right shoulders and held a frown on my face.

"Okay Logan... thanks anyways." I said in defeat. I began to walk towards my first period class.

* * *

I watched the blond head towards the hallway. I kept my glance until he turned on the corner. I quickly jumped into my "sprint" mode and ran towards the "gang."

"GUYS! GUYS! GUESS WHAT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as the boys, Camillle, and Jo looked towards me.

"What?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I know what to do for Kendall's Birthday!" I beamed. "That's great!" Jo shouted. "Great!" James said as we exchanged high-fives. "Yay!" Camille shouted in glee and jumped on James.

They all huddled around me as i began to explain my smart mind's great idea.

* * *

I sighed quietly to myself...it is my birthday.. and Logan forgot... Camille is absent.. Jo doesn't care...Carlos is too busy... James just said Happy Birthday then ran away...and here I was sitting by myself in the cafeteria... and what's worse... I got a slip from the principle to report to him in the amphitheater and the woman in the office gave to me and shook her head saying "Kendall... boy are you in trouble." and i don't even know why! And the worst part- IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

I groaned as I rested my forehead on the edge of the table and stared at my shoes.

To make things worse... next is sixth which is the most boring class- History and none of my friends are in my class... thought they are all in my seventh period class- English but again I'll be having "the time of my life" with the principle.

As the bell rang I saw Camille stumble from the janitor's closet...with a box?

She looked suspicious...wait a minute Camille is absent! She wasn't here 5th period! I ran towards her when the principle showed up.

"Ahem, , why are you running in MY hallways?" He said in a low tone.

"Uh.. umm.." I started.

"Get to class!" He boomed as I scrambled towards the opposite direction.

_What a Hell of a Day it's been..._

* * *

I sighed in relief as he saved me from getting caught. i put up the paper streams and set the tasty surprise on the table. I set up the chairs and laid out the crazy items from the_** box**_. I then headed towards the van to take out the rest of the stuff. I called out to the two muscular boys as we lifted the heavy loads toward out destination location. The planning was worth it... this mission is going to be a SUCCESS!

* * *

I repeatedly clicked my pen as I looked at the clock. 1:48. I am assigned to meet Mr.L at 2:00.

_tick_

_1:49_

I got up and headed towards the teacher and gave her the slip... she suspiciously smiled a huge all-knowing grin and let me go...

"Happy Birthday Kendall" She smiled.

"Thanks Mrs.M." I replied...

_odd._

I went to my desk, picked up all my shuffled papers and placed them neatly in my binder. I slid my black binder into my backpack and slung it over my right shoulder. I flipped my dirty blond hair to the right and looked at the classroom exit with my emerald eyes. I drew in a deep breath and let it out. I began heading towards the hallway. As I entered the hallway I passed the water fountain/ bathroom and exited through glass doors. I turned left and found myself in hot,bright light. I turned right, heading towards the amphitheater. As I walked closer i found that a cloth was blocking my path...

_When did this get here?_

I slowly lifted the curtain and entered.

"**SURPRISE!"**

I jumped as I heard the sudden harmony of shouts. i was frozen in complete shock as I turned my view ahead of me. I found myself looking at Mr.L, Camille, Jo, James, Carlos Guitar Dude, Kelly, Mom, Katie, Jennifers, Mr. & Mrs. Garcia, Diamond, and Mitchell.

They didn't forget after all!

"Oh my god!" I shouted in complete happiness.

I was surprised. I was amazed. I was shocked. I was excited.

They all crowded around me giving pats on my back, hugs here and there, kisses, secret hand shakes, formal hand shakes, constant cheers can be heard.

I was happy.

Until realization hit me.

"Uh guys?" I started which settled down everyone finding myself inside a circle of friends and family.

"Where's Logan?" I asked...

I was devastated. I was hurt. I was heart broken. I was conflicted.

They all had straight faces...

I was sad.

...except Camille?

Camille has a huge smile on her face...and started laughing contagiously.

Confused, I rose my eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. She gradually recovered form her sudden laugh attack and guided me on top of the stage in front of the amphitheater. She pointed at the middle of the seats in front of me and quickly hopped down the stairs. I stared at the distance as a figure began rising from the back of the amphitheater, probably scaling the staircase behind it. There rose a very cool person, probably the most amazing figure in the world.

Logan, dressed in black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, green belt, brown leather jacket, and black and white checkered vans, with shades on and a grin on his face.

He rose his hand up gradually to his face and spoke into the microphone I barely noticed...

I mean how could I?

"G'day Kendall, Hot weather we havin'?" He spoke in an Australian accent...i couldn't take it anymore... it was _hot._

Logan making my all-time birthday wish come true: CHECK!

He smoothly stepped down the stairs and gave me a one-arm hug and whispered happy birthday into my ear with his accent.

I probably would've melted in his arms right there when he did that, especially since his clone was on... and it made him way hotter than he already was...

"Let the Party Begin!" He shouted in the microphone and following his declaration was the school bell signaling school was over. I heard footsteps nearby as students made their way out of school. Everyone who was in the party however cheered and began feasting on the food.

As 5o'clock came everyone packed up and i thanked Mr.L for the wonderful party.

Logan managed to keep in character for the whole party and yet, the celebration wasn't over. We all drove to my house as family from Minnesota entered our two-story house in ole' California. It was 6'o'clock and yet the party has just begun! Music was playing through the stereos inside and outside the house. People were walking in and out of the house as they got food or talked and mingled. Friends talked, family reunited, kids played, teenagers mingled. It was amazing! And Logan still kept in character throughout the party.

I couldn't take it!

I dragged the gorgeous god inside the house and up the staircase.

"Somethin' troubling you?" He questioned.

_GAH! HE IS TO DIE FOR!_

"Yes!" I yelled causing him to almost trip due to being startled. "You!" I shot which got him confused. I threw him in my room and locked the door, automatically turning on the lights with a swipe.

He stumbled and landed on the bed-barely making it.

"Me?" He said still in accent-mode.

I whined," Yeees! You! You're too hot!" I froze.

"...Hot?" He questioned.

I was a statue.

"...You just called me...hot?" He tried again.

I didn't dare to move a muscle.

"...Are you...do you..like men?" He asked a third question.

I did not respond.

"...Kendall, Gawd! you know how ta' get me turned un now don't cha?" He said in an accent as he spread his legs rubbing his crotch.

I became wide-eyed, shocked by what was happening.

18th birthday- the day Logan and i will lose our virginity with Birthday Sex.. Hell Yeah!

I walked towards him and kissed him gently on the lips. His lips tasted like sweet peaches and was so smooth and gentle. We began to intensely kiss as I began searching my hands around his body. Feeling his abs. Pulling at his hair. Grabbing his crotch. Grasping his back. We dry humped. I wanted _more._ I took off his shirt and began to kiss his abs. I slowly kissed a trailed towards his jean line. I put my mouth over the huge tent in his jeans as he moaned loudly. It was SMOKING HOT. I moved my mouth up and down the huge tent gaining bonuses of moans. I played with his button causing him to kick his head back in ecstasy. "Please Kendall!" He begged. I couldn't resist. I opened his button. I had a seductive idea. I bit his zipper and used my mouth to pull it down. He stared at me. I lifted my head, "What?" I asked self-conscious. "That was extremely hot!" He said. I quickly went to work at taking off his jeans. I teased his by licking the huge length in front of me receiving cries of pleasure in return. I was about to take it off when he slapped my hands away. "Ow!" I complained.

"Sorry but man, you don't even have one article of clothing off. You expect me to allow you to see my member when you are fully clothed? Strip!" He commanded...and it was hot.

I obeyed and slowly danced as a strip tease as i gradually took off my shirt...shoes + socks...pants... until I was only in boxers which showed my obvious length sticking straight out. "God Ken, you are devishly hot!" He moaned. My cock twitched in response. He was driving me crazy! I moved towards him and made him lie down. I climbed on top of his chest and rubbed my "boxered-ass" against his chest, sliding forward and back. He was staring at me and I could see his lust-full orbs.

He motioned me to get off him and I did. As I stood almost naked in front of him, he stood in front of me and went on his knees. " Logan... you sure you want to ah!" I moaned loudly as i felt a warm, wet pleasure around my cock. He took in my entire eight inches and bobbed forward and back, doing a deep throat here and there making my knees weak and my legs shake. I buckled forward as he circled his tongue around me. It felt like _heaven._ "uhh...Logan more!" I moaned. He moved his head back and only had his mouth over my head...and began sucking intensely! "aah!" I shouted! My legs could barely keep me up. He finally removed his mouth with a "pop" I whined from the lost of contact. He smiled his expression full of lust as he jacked me off ...very slowly! I whimpered. "Unh! Logan...faster please!" I begged. He stood up still moving his hands slowly other hand placed on my abs not allowing my to buck my hips forward. He leaned in and whispered huskily in my ear, "You liked my accent didn't cha Ken? You loved how I look. You thought i was hot and you wan every single inch of me don't cha?" He said huskily.

"Yes! Yes! Yes i do Logie! Yes!" I begged.

He took off his underwear and there I saw the most godliest thing ever! It was so thick and was 9inches! I waned it so bad! "Logie I need you inside of me!" I requested in full plead. He guided me with both hands to the bed and climbed on top of my chest. He leveled his member with my mouth. "Suck." He commanded. I had to open as wide as I can to suck the cock. It tasted amazing. I decided to get revenge by circling my tongue around the head. It worked for he moaned my name constantly. I bobbed back and forth. I love the fact I am the one who can drive him crazy! I sucked harder and harder making him moan louder. Our moans joined s one and was sexy altogether. He got off me and went on my left. He lifted both of my legs up and make me legs lean over my head my cock's head right in front of my mouth. I sucked on it feeling pleasure from myself. "Damn that's hot!" Logan yelled. He moved over the my ass. He was positioned on one knee. He reached for the condom on the floor when I grabbed his hand. "I want you to claim me Logan. Make me yours! " I moaned huskily. He nodded with complete lust and leaned on top of me inserting himself inside of me. "Anh! Logan!" I moaned as I felt my ass being ripped open. It felt like forever before the front of his hips met my ass cheeks. I adjusted myself to his length...it was huge! "Go Logan!" He quickly pulled back and jammed himself back in. He repeated this motion over and over and over. "Yeah Logan! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I screamed in pleasure. He didn't let me touch myself, but i was to busy enjoying myself with him. He hit my prostate every single time and it felt like nothing I've ever experienced before! "Unh unh unh Yeah Kendall you love being fucked now don't ya?" Sex Talk. too Damn Hot! "Unh! Ken! I'm Gonna Cum! I'm Gonna! I'm Gon- Unhhh!" Logan did one last hard jam into me before his blasted his seed into me. "Kendall!" He moaned. I didn't even touch myself but I came with him spurting out so much cum not as much as i ever did before. It went all over my face and chest. He got off my and I laid my legs down. "Happy Birthday." He smiled and swallowed all the cum from my face. i smiled and kissed him.

"Best Birthday Ever.." I said as we laid in my bed fully dressed..."Except..I top next time Aussie!

"Hahahaha Whatever Ken." He laughed.

"Logan..?" I asked.

"Yes hot stuff?" He questioned.

"Thanks for doing that accent for me...it was hot." He chuckled.

"Love you." I said.

"I Will always Love you too Kendall." I smiled a huge grin.

We said our goodnights and slept the night away.


End file.
